Cool Water
by rosethorn59
Summary: All Ezra wanted was a peaceful day, until he ends up chasing a thief who kidnaps him after he gets snake bit.
1. Chapter 1

Cool Water

author: rosethorn59

disclaimer: Marty Robbins song title not mine

rated T

summary: All Ezra wanted was a peaceful day, until he ended up chasing a thief who kidnaps him after he gets snake bit.

warnings: angst, drama, some humor, some mental and physical torture

characters: all 7

...

It was a cool morning in Four Corners with the promise of a hot day. The promise of?.. The townsfolk were not particularly happy about that. Especially the seven men who protected the town and did whatever else was required of them. They were also the law in town, so they had twice the duty of most . They usually ended up somewhere out in the desert. Hottest place around.

There wasn't anyone out yet, but Ezra Standish. He was on the boardwalk sitting on a bench, reading the daily newspaper, his hat down low on his head. He didn't want any company or conversation from anyone. He loved these moments when he could be alone for awhile, and be his own company without his friends.

A short while later, as he was finishing up reading his paper, the townsfolk were heading out for the day, much to Ezra' chagrin. A lady passed by him, he put his paper down, and tipped his hat smiling at her. She smiled back at him while continuing on her way. He picked up his paper, again, but an acquaintance drove by in a wagon. "Hi Ezra, how are you this morning?"

"Fine, John, fine."

"I've heard it is supposed to get mighty hot, today.."

Ezra looked down and grinned sarcastically. Fortunately, John didn't see it.

"Well, good morning, Ezra. Have a good one."

"You, too."

He was already getting annoyed. Too many people this early. He got up and left the paper on the bench, grabbed his book, with the intention of heading for a roof, any roof to read his book in privacy. He was looking down at it, and ran right into one of his friends. He looked behind him and another one was there.

"Good morning, gentlemen," he smiled. And what may you want from me this glorious morning?"

"What do you have in mind for the day, Ez?"

"Well, Mr. Larabee, reading some of my book, spending time in the saloon, checking in on Mr. Dunne occasionally. Plus whatever else comes to mind. This is a day to ourselves Work free, isit not, Mr. Tanner?"

"Well, if you gentlemen will excuse me," Ezra went around Vin in the road, sighing.

"Sorry, Ezra, but today is no longer a free day."

"What?" He asked, turning around suddenly, with a look of shocked surprise in his eyes.

"It seems we have something more intriguing and exciting to do today; and you are cordially invited."

"And what might that be," he asked, looking very confused.

"It seems in the storm last night, Nettie and Casey Wells got more damage to their farm than most. We thought we would spend the day out there and help clean it up for them."

"We know how you feel about work, cleaning, and spending a whole day away from home if you absolutely don't have to; just spending your time in the saloon...and reading a book ? That's a bad excuse. So we thought we would ask you kindly, Ezra, before we drag you there."

"That's not a sensible move," Ezra frowned and glared at them.

"Well, we'll see what happens.."

"That was **KINDLY **asked!" Ezra yelled at them, angered.

"Sorry, Ez, I didn't mean it to sound that bad..."

''Well Mr. Larabee, I don't believe I will go. There is too much for me to do right here. You made that very clear. Where is everyone else this fine morning. Sleeping? Where else would they be?"

"They'll be here shortly, as soon as they're ready, Ez."

Buck walked out of the saloon, and headed toward the others, still tucking his shirt in.

"Hey mornin' all! When are we leaving? Anytime soon?"

"Well, I guess whenever we're done tormenting Ezra, here."

Ezra was _SO _angry about this comment, he almost punched Chris, but he managed to hold himself back and didn't do it.

"What," Buck asked, "has he been a bad boy, again?"

This time Buck was punched for _his_ comment.

"I believe I deserve an apology for that, Mr. Wilmington."

"Sorry, Ezra, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Now where's Josiah? He isn't here, yet?"

"Yep," Josiah grinned,, as he put his arm around Buck's neck. "I'm here." He had a mug of coffee in one hand and Buck in the other.

"About time, you," Vin replied with a sarcastic grin.

"I guess Ezra isn't coming?"

Chris was getting irritated now. " I guess he has more important things to do; and if one more person asks me that, I'm going to punch them in the gut and knock their teeth out as they're falling to the ground."

"Understood? And let go of Buck, Josiah."

"Oops, I forgot about him," he grinned widely at Buck who glared back at him.

"So, is Ezra coming or not," Vin asked with a very sarcastic grin on his face. Chris lunged at him, with Vi trying to run backwards. He jumped him and knocked him to the ground. Bossy!"

"How much do you value your teeth, Vin?"

"A lot, actually, Chris," he grinned.

He gave Vin the evil eye, then smiled at him as he took his hand and helped him up.

"Oh, and Ezra,"

"You know I am very fond of Mrs. and Miss Wells. I hope they're well, and good luck to you all."

"You know, it's not like we're going into a shootout, Ez."

"I am very sorry, but I am not feeling well and not in the mood to go anywhere."

"Fine, then you can help JD out with...whatever he needs help with. And no, Ezra, you are not spending all day in that saloon playing cards, drinking and getting in trouble, while we are out of town. Do you hear me?"

"What am I, your child? Are you my father, now?

"You _are_ bossy. I'll do as I please, whenever I want. It really is none of your business, Mr. Larabee."

Chris looked down, laughing quietly to himself, then lucked up at Ezra.

"Shut up, Mr. Larabee, or you may be the one asking for that trouble."

"No, Ezra, you never had a father. You might as well be with all the messes you get yourself into all the time."

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but I do not go looking for trouble, he mumbled. It comes looking for me."

Everyone laughed at his expense.

...

Ezra was seething with anger, glared at them, then brushed past them and went straight into the saloon, completely ignoring them.

He took a quick look behind him, though, and saw them quietly mumbling amongst themselves, heading for the stables. They threw blankets and saddles on their horses, and checked them out. Then they grabbed their canteens, and galloped out of town to the Wells' homestead.

He sat down at his usual table, ordered a shot of whiskey. He held it for a short while, staring at it.

"Well, Ezra, how about another drink or game of cards?" his friend asked him curiously.

"No thank you, I don't believe I will, today."

"Are you feeling well, Ez?"

"Yes, I just have other things to do."

"Ok, then, enjoy. See you later, my friend," he looked at Ezra with an odd frown on his face.

Ezra got up, threw his money on the table, and headed through the bat wings . He grabbed his book out of the pocket of his jacket, and headed for the roof via some stairs. He climbed up, settled down in the warm sun, and read in absolute peace. Except for the noise that the townsfolk made down below.

After a short while, he heard yelling, and knew it was JD. He slid down the roof and jumped down the rest of the way to the ground. He raced down towards the jail, and found JD unconscious on the floor. He glanced at the cell door, and grimaced. He made sure he was alright. His breathing was good and his pulse was fine, and put his jacket behind his head for support_._ .Then he saw the bankrobber heading for the desert. 'Great' he thought.

"Nathan!" he yelled a couple of times, outside the door. There was no reply from him or even the people roaming around, just a few glances. They didn't even seem to care. "Nathan!" it's JD. He's injured!" Ezra assumed he heard him. Then Ezra ran for Chaucer, blanketed and saddled him, grabbed some water, and galloped after the man as fast as he could.

...

Nathan had just woken up, was stilling lying in bed, not very coherent, yet. But he was sure he heard Ezra. "What? What is it? Is it important?" Did Ezra just call about JD? He pulled his britches on, and ran down the stairs and all the way to the jail. He hurried in, looked him over. He needed to get him to his room to help him. He picked him up, and looked around for his friend.

"Ezra?" he called, but no answer. He had a strange feeling that Ezra may have left town. He ran to the barn with JD in his arms. There was no Chaucer when he got there. "Dang it, Ez !" he said looking around outside, hitting his leg with his hat. Where are you?" He couldn't go looking for him, he had a patient. If only he knew what direction he had gone. He took JD up the stairs, laid him down and decided to worry about Ezra later.

...

In the meantime, Ezra and Chaucer were racing as fast as they could through the desert, trying to keep an eye on the horse tracks in front of them.. They flew with dust coming up behind them, bringing up a dust storm. Ezra pulled Chaucer up short. He was hot and sweaty, and now sand, dust and grit were all over him. He even had grit in his mouth and felt so dirty. He took off his hat and tried to get as much of it off by swatting at his clothes. Unfortunately, there were no more tracks to follow. He wondered if he should just turn around and head for home.

Suddenly Chaucer threw him off, whinnied loudly, and ran off in the other direction. Then he remembered his water was on the horse. ."Chaucer, get back here!"

He knew they'd better come after him soon. A person couldn't live for more than two days without water and only a few more days than that without food. 'They'll probably put off trying to find me for a while, because of what happened this morning. Then I'll know who my true friends are. They'll probably look for 2-3 days, assume I'm dead of dehydration; give up looking for me and go home, And probably also be assuming my remains had been eaten by coyotes, or something. Unless, of course, they feel generous enough to look for my body. Oh, what a terrible end to my miserable life this would be.'

Suddenly he heard a rattle...a snake? It slithered from under some brush he was hiding under, not appreciating having his peace disturbed. Ezra couldn't move back fast enough, and it bit him where he sat. A snake bite? Now he really didn't stand a chance.

Now he was helpless and in so much pain. He sat there in so much pain hissing, moaning and yelling. 'Why me?' he asked aloud. He tried to figure out how he could help himself. But at this point he was so helpless and couldn't do a thing but moan in pain.

Ezra was getting faint and dizzy. He saw a man approaching him, and staring down at him. "You look familiar. What's wrong with you.?"

"Snake bite." And that was the last thing he said He fell unconscious and the man picked him up and carried him away.


	2. Cool Water

Cool Water

author rosethorn59

...

Ezra woke up, amazed that he was still alive. He thought he would never make it through the desert , or the rattlesnake bite. It hurt and stung. Somebody had fixed it and wrapped it up for him, though. Someone had saved him, and for that he was very grateful.

He looked around the small cabin he was in, wondering when he would meet his benefactor .Ezra was still in some pain, and knew he'd be there sooner or later, so he thought a little sleep was in order.

He heard a bang as the stranger came in carrying an armload of firewood. "Well, you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" He asked as he went out for some more wood leaving the door open..

"Better than I did. You're the one who saved me?"

"Yep.I carried you to my horse, cut your wound open, and sucked out the poison. I brought you with me, and here you are. He dropped the firewood near the fireplace, turned around and looked at Ezra with a scowl.

"So, what' your name?"

"Standish, Ezra Standish. And who might you be?"

Sam, I don't usually share my name with anyone."

"Well, I owe you for this."

"Not at all, Ezra, it was my pleasure."

"Thank you...you are a good man Mr... Sam. How long do you think this wound will take to heal, I saw you wrapped it for me."

"I have no idea, Ezra, never been bitten by a snake. Never known anyone who was."

"3 or 4 days, maybe?"

"Maybe." He stared at Ezra for a while, which made Ezra feel nervous, but he smiled at him, anyway.

So Ezra looked around the cabin to keep from staring back. It was very small and dark. There was a rug on the floor, a chair, slits in the walls, lots of half-melted candles, a lamp, a small stove with pots and pans, and a single lumpy bed, which Legolas was on at the time. And very uncomfortable it was.

He looked out the open door, and of course he was still in the desert. It was very hot. Why didn't he open his windows for a little cross-breeze? That would have been cooler and made much more sense. Ezra ignored him , closed his eyes, and quickly fell asleep.

"Hey. would you like some dinner," Sam asked Ezra, shaking him very hard, and jolting him awake." I only have stew and biscuits. I also have some jerky if you want some.

"I am hungry, thank you"

"Sure, can't let you starve."

"Do you have any coffee?"

"No, nothin' right now. Just water.."

"That's fine."

So they ate their meal in silence, Ezra looking at Sam over his cup of water. The man was making him feel uneasy. After their meal, Sam grabbed all the dishes and threw them on the stove.

Then Sam grabbed his chair, flipped it around and sat legs spread, staring at Ezra.

"So, Ezra, what do you do?"

"I'm a lawman, and a gambler. Why?"

"And yourself?"

"I go where I want and do what I want."

"I've been a little of a roamer, myself."

"Yeah, I should've known that about you."

"What, you know me? How could you? I have never met you."

"Yes, you have, but it was a very short encounter."

"The outlaw?"

"Yep, that would be me. We chatted in the saloon, shortly before I went out and was arrested. I don't believe you ever saw that happen, though."

Ezra had fear in his eyes and looked around the cabin for his weapons. Then he looked up at Sam.

Ezra was getting concerned. "Where are my weapons!"

"They're not in the house, but they are here, somewhere."

Ezra was angry, and headed for the door, but Sam locked it before he got there.

"Sam, unlock the door, or give me the keys!" Ezra snapped at him.

"Nope."

"Why? What are you doing?"

"Keeping you here for now.. Sam pushed him on the bed. I'm sure you're not healed well enough, yet."

"I'm intelligent enough to know when my health has improved. And it has."

Ezra's anger was quickly turning into apprehension .What was really going on?

"What do you intend for me, Sam! You can't just keep me here." Ez shook his head and got up. Sam slugged him, and backhanded him a couple of times. Ez landed on the bed again, dizzy, but it stopped his anger.

"This has to do with the fellas coming to find you, and you as bait if they make it this far. Regardless you will remain here as my captive indefinitely. I don't want to have to kill you, you know."

"Good idea," Ezra said, not really knowing what else to say. His fear was back in spades." How do you plan on keeping me here?"

Sam went to smack Ezra again, and the gambler stopped his fist to get a hit in on his own. The thief grabbed his gun, turned around, cocked it, pointing it right at Ezra's forehead. Ezra raised his arms. He froze on the spot, terrified, wondering if the man really might shoot him. "Turn around, gambler."

"What's next? Are you really planning on shooting me?" he asked as he slowly turned around. He was so panicked, just waiting for the trigger to go off and end his life.

But instead Sam knocked him unconscious with the gun. The Southerner crumpled to the floor. "Much easier to take care of this way" Sam smiled.

...

Nathan was very worried. JD seemed some better; his head was wrapped with bandages. Nathan had done everything he could for him. However he wanted someone to look after him while he was gone. He needed to find the others and let them know what was going on in town. So he sent for Mary, and she was more than willing to look after JD. She was always so concerned about the men. They were her good friends. But a bit reckless. She smiled at that thought.

"So what happened? " Mary asked, very worried.

"Well, I don't have very much time, I have to get out to the Wells' home, where the others are. The prisoner in the jail escaped and knocked JD unconscious. It was pretty hard, so I'm worried about a concussion. Ezra and Chaucer are gone and I believe he went after the outlaw. If he did, he could be in trouble if he went alone."

"Don't worry, Nathan. I will take good care of him. It will be my pleasure". She walked over to JD, and put her hand on his forehead to check for a fever. Mary couldn't find one, but she felt his pulse and he had a rapid heartbeat. A cup of tea, and some painkiller should do the trick. She sat down on the bed and held his hand, hoping that would calm him down a little.

"We will be fine here, really. It sounds like our concern right now is Ezra. You need to go get the others and find him."

"We will find him, Miss Travis. I have to go. Take care."

"You too." She looked up at him and smiled. Then she looked down at JD very concerned.

"Oh, the paper?"

"It can wait. Goodbye, Nathan.".

"Nathan ran down the stairs at his dwelling, jumping halfway down the steps. His horse was tied outside at the time, which was very convenient for him. He climbed on his horse, grabbed the reins and swung his horse west to the farmstead, his horse shying. But he got out on the road, moving as fast as he could, his horse snorting with each step. He was on his way.

TBC


End file.
